Su Majestad, la Reina
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Dos o como mucho tres capítulos que narran la transición de guerrera a reina de una raza guerrera y de fuertes costumbres. Depende de vuestras opiniones que siga o no con el fic aunque dejo claro que terminará con el nacimiento del nuevo rey.


_**N/A: **Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Zombie perdida e imaginando tonterías como la que estáis a punto de leer. Como dice la sinopsis, este fic se centrará en la madre de Vegeta, quién era y cómo llegó a ser reina. Aquí me fijaré sólo en ella así que espero que si huele a Mary Sue o está muy ido me lo digáis, odiaría cualquiera de las dos opciones y os odiaría más a todos vosotros por no decírmelo, malvados! Aparte de esto, vuestras opiniones son importantes porque como es algo que he escrito a modo de distracción no sé si lo terminaré o no por eso os digo que si os ha gustado un poco y queréis que tenga final me lo digais y entonces me lo tomaré más en serio. Alguna anotaciones al final del fic por si llegáis. Un beso. Nos vemos en el fandom!!_

Lera estaba sentada esperando a ser llamada.

Un par de horas antes la habían informado de que debía personarse cuanto antes posible en palacio.

Llevaba allí unos minutos sentada pensando qué era tan urgente y exactamente para qué la necesitaban a ella.

Era capitana de su escuadrón, sí. Era una de las guerreras más poderosas, sí. Gozaba de cierta popularidad, sí. Pero, ¿y qué? ¿Qué pintaba ella en palacio?

A lo largo de su vida, había pasado muchísimas veces por delante. Era inevitable. El edificio se erguía en el centro de la capital, en una plaza de la cual partían las cinco calles principales de la ciudad como radios de una bicicleta.(1)

Sabía que allí se trataban asuntos importantes para todos y se cerraban tratos aún más importantes por eso que ella no encajaba. Tan sólo era una simple guerrera que en esos momentos se sentía muy pequeña sentada en esa sala tan enorme, vacía y fría.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma.

Iba cubierta con la armadura en mejor estado que tenía y unas calzas que cubrían sus piernas hasta mitad de pantorrilla. Se frotó los muslos con ambas manos por encima del tejido áspero y cruzó las piernas intentando mantener el calor.

Al hacerlo, vio un pequeño agujero en una de las costuras. Se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza.

En palacio y vestida como una harapienta, se hubiera puesto a reír de no estar tan nerviosa.

Cierto era que las mujeres guerreras no destacaban por su coquetería y feminidad pero eso se pasaba de la raya. Descruzó las piernas y las mantuvo muy juntas para que el agujero pasara desapercibido.

Seguía sentada y se aburría. Para entretenerse se soltó el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y volvió a recogerlo.

Sonrió. Recordó que ese gesto provocó una serie de chanzas en su unidad. A la capitana nunca le faltaban al respeto pero se olvidaban que era una mujer y llevaba el cabello largo por eso, cuando volvió a peinarse tras una batalla su segundo al mando rió.

- Vaya, Lera. No sabía que te preocuparas por tu aspecto.

Lera no se enfadó, se limitó a lanzarle una bola de ki inofensiva y se unió a las risas. Estaban contentos, habían cumplido la misión con éxito y pronto volverían a casa.

Ajustó la coleta para que quedara bien sujeta y luego posó sus manos en el reposabrazos de la silla.

- Se han olvidado de mí- se dijo en voz alta. Suspiró y siguió esperando.

Nadie se largaba del palacio sin dar explicaciones habiendo sido llamado expresamente.

Estaba observando sus manos de dedos finos y largos y uñas quebradas cuando una puerta lateral oculta tras un tapiz se abrió.

Por ella salió un guerrero alto, desgarbado y calvo apenas algo mayor que ella.

- ¿Capitana Lera del escuadrón catorce?- ella asintió mirándole- Sígame, capitana.

El hombre se echó a andar por donde había venido y ella se apresuró a seguirle.

La puerta daba a un pasillo largo y no muy ancho iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. Las paredes eran lujosas como las de la sala anterior y colgaban algunos tapices.

Al final desembocaba en otra sala, más pequeña y del mismo estilo. En el centro había una silla y rodeando a esta, otras sillas, en total nueve, más grandes y elaboradas.

El guerrero calvo le ordenó que se sentara en la central. Lera tragó saliva. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Una vez acudió a un juicio. El acusado era un joven guerrero hermano de uno de los miembros de su escuadrón. Había sido acusado de huir del campo de batalla.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió. Las sillas del juicio estaban dispuestas de la misma forma que las de la sala, la única diferencia era que faltaba la silla central frente al acusado, la más grande y representaba un trono y donde se sentaba el rey.

Notó la mirada iracunda de su compañero y obedeció de inmediato. Esa silla era aun más incómoda que la anterior. La obligaba a estar en una postura rígida y poco natural. Un golpe seco a su espalda le anunció que su guía había salido de la estancia.

Respiró tranquila e intentó acomodarse, pero no le duró mucho la alegría. La puerta volvió a abrirse y un sonido de pasos llenó la sala.

Poco a poco las sillas fueron ocupadas por los miembros del Consejo. Ellos eran un grupo seleccionado de guerreros que habían obtenido fama y éxito con sus grandes logros y ahora, ya mayores, eran los asesores de Su Majestad.

- ¿Capitana Lera?- preguntó el que estaba sentado delante de ella. Iba con una sencilla armadura que cubría su torso y mitad de sus piernas. Era sencilla, sin las condecoraciones habituales pero suficiente como para que Lera se avergonzara aun más de su vestimenta. Él esperó paciente y ella acertó a asentir.

Entonces fue el turno del guerrero sentado a su derecha.

- Hija de Loack y Mian- leyó en un papel que sujetaba- Nacisteis en este planeta con una fuerza superior a ochenta.

Ella asintió aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que eso no eran preguntas. El hombre estaba leyendo un informe sobre ella.

- Bien- prosiguió el primer hombre y dedujo, el que tenía mayor cargo- ¿Sabéis por qué habéis sido llamada?

- No, señor- Lera se mantuvo muy quieta mientras ese hombre la examinaba. Sabía que había reparado en el estado de su armadura y seguramente no aprobaría ni su peinado ni sus modales.

- Habéis sido seleccionada para casaros con Su Majestad- dijo el hombre con cierto disgusto.

- ¿Perdón?- Lera le miró directamente con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa- ¿Casarme?

- Sí- el hombre se alzó de su silla y le siguieron los demás dando por concluida la reunión- Ahora seréis conducida a vuestros nuevos aposentos y se os proporcionará nuevas ropas y armaduras- añadió levantando una ceja- Esta noche se os presentará a vuestro futuro marido.

El Consejo abandonó la sala y la dejaron allí sola y perdida. Al poco, el guerrero calvo volvió a buscarla.

Esta vez la miró con algo más de respeto. Seguramente ya sabría que iba a ser la futura reina y no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepintiera.

La guió a través de pasillos y habitaciones hasta que se paró ante una gran puerta de madera. Era oscura y el pomo dorado refulgía.

- Sus dependencias- le anunció con un gesto galante de la mano.

- Gracias- respondió Lera sin entusiasmo.

Entró. La habitación era más grande que toda su casa. En el centro una gran cama adoselada dominaba el lugar y detrás entraba la luz del mediodía a través de un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared norte.

A ambos lados muebles de líneas severas y de la misma madera que la puerta. Un armario, una cómoda, un tocador y un escritorio era todo. También había una silla y un diván, los únicos que aportaban una nota de color a la estancia con sus tapicerías florales aunque de tonos no muy vivaces.

Inmediatamente sintió que eso no le gustaba y no encajaba con ella. Al menos el ventanal tenía vistas al enorme jardín del palacio.

Junto al tocador había una puerta. Comunicaba con un baño, también grande y completamente blanco e inmaculado. La bañera estaba preparada y el ambiente olía a flores.

A regañadientes reconoció que eso le gustaba, pilló la indirecta y después de desnudarse, se metió en ella.

Mientras sumergía su cabeza en el agua pensaba en cómo iba a cambiar su vida ahora. Tendría que dejar a su escuadrón y ceñirse a su estricta vida de reina, pero, sobretodo, centrarse en dar pronto un heredero.

Su madre le explicó que el padre del rey actual repudió a su primera esposa porque tras un año de matrimonio aun no se había quedado encinta. Tomándolo como un insulto, la destinó a un planeta lejano y nunca más se supo de ella.

De repente sintió ganas de llorar. Ella quería seguir libre, con su escuadrón de planeta en planeta librando batallas y ganándolas. No quería quedarse allí con el único objetivo de tener un hijo. Pero las órdenes son órdenes aunque te disgusten.

Lentamente salió del agua y se secó. Al salir del baño, sobre la cama, se encontró unas ropas que antes no estaban. Supuso que algún esclavo había entrado para dejarlas preparadas.

Entre los guerreros se explicaba que esa era una costumbre en el palacio, había abundantes esclavos pero parecían invisibles ya que la ley les obligaba a no ser vistos por ningún habitante del lugar bajo pena de muerte. Algunos se reían de esa absurda ley y otros la encontraban totalmente comprensible, ¿qué gran guerrero querría ensuciarse su visión con seres tan insignificantes?

Lera nunca había entrado en la discusión, no le había interesado y ahora se arrepentía. Le hubiera gustado oír más acerca de las absurdas leyes que existían en el palacio.

Se vistió con lentitud. Las ropas resultaron ser un vestido de fina tela y vaporoso. Era de un color gris claro y se ceñía a la cintura con un cinturón ancho de metal con cristales incrustados.

Se miró en el espejo. Seguro que a su escuadrón le hubiera entrado la risa tonta al verla así y como homenaje, se dejó el cabello suelto que caía hasta la cintura.

Sola y tranquila pudo contemplarse en el espejo. Era bonita aunque ese color no le favoreciera. De rasgos finos y labios carnosos, piel pálida y ojos grandes y oscuros, como su cabello.

Dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma para verse mejor abandonada un poco a la soberbia y vanidad que nunca sacaba a relucir porque siempre iba cubierta por armaduras aboyadas y calzas agujereadas.

Unos golpes en la puerta la abstrajeron. Abrió y volvió a encontrarse con el mismo guerrero calvo de antes. El hombre cuando la vio se quedó mudo y tardó unos instantes en hablar.

- Si estáis lista, Su Majestad os espera.

- Lo estoy- le respondió ella de forma digna y disimulando una sonrisa por la reacción del guerrero.

Él encabezó la marcha. Esta vez, subieron un trama de escaleras y la hizo pasar a otra sala. Empezaba a hartarse de que aquello fuera tan grande, estaba segura que si el guerrero no volvía a buscarla se perdería sin remedio.

En este caso se trataba de un comedor. Sólo había una mesa larga que ocupaba casi toda la estancia y varias sillas alrededor, tras ella otro ventanal por donde se divisaba la ciudad que, poco a poco, iba quedándose a oscuras.

A su derecha había otra puerta y a su izquierda, el inicio de otro pasillo. Se acercó a la mesa ya dispuesta para una cena para dos.

Empezó a sudar. Eso iba en serio. Los platos y cubiertos decorativos estaban en el centro de la mesa, uno frente al otro y las sillas de ambos lados algo retiradas para dar mayor comodidad.

Los pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo y supo, nada más entrever la figura y vislumbrar la capa que ondeaba tras ella que aquél que se acercaba era el rey, su futuro esposo.

Tuvo tentaciones de echarse a correr.

Su Majestad se plantó frente a ella y le dirigió una breve reverencia a la cual ella respondió con otra más torpe y forzada.

Frente a frente se miraban con curiosidad. Ella nunca lo había visto tan de cerca. Le pareció de su misma edad aunque el rictus serio de su cara lo hacía aparentar más edad. Tenía el cabello en forma de llama y eso provocaba que la diferencia de altura fuera aun más evidente.

Su andar era ágil y elegante, al igual que sus movimientos y su vestimenta. Lucía una armadura de diario con el emblema real sobre el pecho y la capa, corta por las rodillas caía a su espalda revoloteando alrededor de sus piernas.

Él la examinaba sin pudor. Observó su rostro y su cuerpo y no le gustó que estuviera tan poco preparada, el leve fruncido de su ceño lo delató.

Sin mediar palabra, tomó asiento y señalando con su mano le indicó que ocupara la del otro extremo. Lera no tuvo más remedio que bordear la mesa para ocupar su asiento sabiendo que sus gestos serían examinados.

Lo hizo bastante bien porque el ceño de Su Majestad estaba menos fruncido.

En cuanto se sentó, un par de esclavos aparecieron con la comida. Lucían unos collares con el emblema real y vestían de forma muy sencilla. Entre los dos dispusieron la comida y abandonaron la sala en pleno silencio.

- Los esclavos con ese collar pueden ser vistos en palacio. Son mis súbditos personales y tienen mi permiso- dijo él notando la confusión de Lera.

Su voz era grave y sonaba algo rasposa.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó ella sin saber qué decir- Creí que a ningún esclavo se le permitía ser visto.

- Y es cierto, si eso ocurre debes castigarlo- sentenció el rey.

La primera lección para ser reina, mano dura. Lera no sabía si sería capaz.

Su Majestad se sirvió primero y para su alivio vio que la forma de comer era común entre los guerreros.

No tenían un orden específico para ingerir los alimentos, iban comiendo a medida de lo que les apeteciera, la diferencia era el modo.

Ella estaba habituada a la charla, a comer rápido y sin preocuparse por mancharse o no. Eso debería de corregirlo al ver comer al rey. Comía lentamente, masticando mucho cada bocado y de forma limpia. Ni una mancha apareció en su pechera ni en el mantel blanco.

Lera fue con cuidado. Intentó imitarle e iba con tanta cautela y tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel que incluso el cinturón de metal empezó a molestarle.

La comida iba desapareciendo lentamente. Sentía la boca reseca y tomaba varios tragos de agua entre bocado y bocado. Estaba muy incómoda y el cinturón se le clavaba en las costillas.

- El enlace se celebrará dentro de una semana- habló el rey sin previo aviso, de forma monótona- Dispondrás de ese tiempo para cerrar algún asunto pendiente y despedirte de tu escuadrón, el cual tendrá un sitio privilegiado para el enlace que se celebrará aquí, en palacio.

La miró esperando respuesta.

- Sí, gracias- agachó la cabeza, triste. Él no respondió y siguió comiendo.

Cuando vaciaron todos los platos y tan sólo quedaban algunas migajas, los mismos esclavos entraron para limpiar la mesa y dejar una bandeja con algunos postres y licores.

El rey se sirvió una copa de _nashk(2), _el licor que se destilaba en la zona sur del planeta y gozaba de gran popularidad entre los guerreros. Se extraía de la fermentación de una planta y luego se le añadía agua y un poco de azúcar.

Luego le sirvió una copa a ella y se la ofreció. Lera la aceptó y bebió un sorbo, ese nashk era el mejor que había probado nunca.

- Durante esta semana también recibirás algunas clases.

- ¿Clases?- preguntó Lera casi atragantándose con el licor.

- Sí. Algo de protocolo y las leyes más básicas para que empieces a desempeñar tu función con eficacia.

- Bien, creo que las voy a necesitar- se atrevió a bromear.

El rey parecía no tener ni un mínimo de sentido del humor y se mantuvo serio, Lera volvió a sonrojarse y a agachar la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Su Majestad se levantó.

- Doy la cena por concluida. Nos veremos el día del enlace.

Ella también se levantó para despedirlo e hizo una reverencia hacia él. El rey se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y abandonó el comedor por donde había venido.

Lera volvió a sentarse con un bufido, rascándose los costados a la altura del cinturón. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la compostura, el guerrero calvo apareció para llevarla de nuevo a sus aposentos.

Por el camino no hablaron ni siquiera se despidieron antes de que ella entrara en la habitación que ahora le pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella fue lanzar el cinturón bien lejos y lo segundo fue dejarse caer en la cama, confusa, triste, sintiéndose atrapada y con ganas de llorar.

_**N/A: **Las notas que os decía:_

_(1)Para la mini descripción me he inspirado en la que aparece en los libros de la Dragonlance cuando hablan de Palanthas._

_(2)Palabrita extraída de mi chistera para dar nombre a un licor saiyano. Vendría a ser una especie de orujo con menor graduación, claro.  
_


End file.
